The present invention relates to drop-on-demand printheads of the type which selectively print drops of ink in a print line on a web or sheet which moves relatively to the printhead.
Drop-on-demand printheads have been used to form travelling printheads for printing the height of one or a few print lines at a time. Certain developments in drop-on-demand printhead design give the prospect of low cost nozzle module assemblies which can be mounted fixed in the printer to form a wide printbar substantially spanning the width of the paper. Recent advances in printhead reliability make this prospect practical as well as economical. Specifically, the above noted related applications describe such drop-on-demand printhead design developments.